


Adommy Drabbles

by Lugia731D



Series: Adommy Short Stories [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugia731D/pseuds/Lugia731D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Adommy drabbles that I randomly came up with. The drabbles will range anywhere from fluff, cute, sexy and maybe some 'fun times'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adommy Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not Winter but HEY let's have some Winter!Adommy drabbles to start with!  
> Because Winter is my fav season and I just love writing something that features in it 8D

Winter.

It was in the middle of the night. Strong blizzard still raging outside whole day, it has been very cold inside Adam's house. The heating wasn't helping much, probably it was broken again, for the second time actually. And Tommy didn't really want to check it as he laid in his fluffy bed, not wanting to get out. Lightly whimpering, Tommy snuggled to his blanket, trying to be in warm. It was so cold and dark inside his room. He tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. It would be fine if there was someone next to him, providing him warm. Shivering lightly, Tommy had groaned, and stood up from his bed, wandering to the door and opening it. Stepping out, it was also dark outside in the hallway, but not that dark as in his small room. Probably Adam was asleep already, and it seemed that Tommy was the only one awake. 

Tommy tiptoed to his friend's room and opened the door as quietly as he could, and closed it when he stepped inside. Tiptoeing to the bed where Adam was sleeping on, Tommy sighed lightly as Adam's back was turned to him. 

"Adam..." Tommy softly called, a small groan escaping the sleeping singer. Adam turned around on his back and wearily opened his blue eyes, glancing up to the blonde. "Tommy? What are you doing here. It's 0:20, seriously." Adam rubbed at his head, and Tommy vented a sigh. 

"I... Can-Can I sleep with you..? It's really cold in my room and I can't fall asleep. So I came to you and-" 

"Is someone feeling a little desperate for company in their bed?" Adam cut him off, small smirk spreading on his face.

"I didn't mean it like that..." Tommy lightly blushed and frowned, shrugging his shoulders. It really was cold. And Tommy would feel more comfortable if he was with Adam. Chuckling, the singer's smirk remained on his face as he spoke. "Or are you still afraid of the dark, you little scaredy-cat?" 

"I am not..."

"Oh yes, you are. Don't lie to me, pretty kitty.~"

Adam smirked again as a small groan escaped the blonde. The singer shook his head in disbelieve, but decided to push his teasing aside for this time as he saw that Tommy was in a bad mood. He didn't intend to make him mad, considering the fact what always happens when Tommy is. "Just get over here, I will warm you up."

Softly smiling, Tommy laid down on the bed next to Adam, facing him. Then Adam put the blanket over Tommy and himself, facing him also. Tommy had snuggled closer to Adam and Adam wrapped his arm around Tommy's waist to keep him still. "Thank you, babyboy." Tommy whispered, purring lightly and his smile growing wider. He already felt warmer, he loved it. It was so nice to be together with Adam. "You're welcome, glitterbaby." The singer said, keeping Tommy close to him. Tommy kissed Adam's cheek and closed his eyes and snuggled against Adam's warm body, as he tried to went back to a peaceful sleep. Adam closed his eyes also, before slipping into a deep sleep.

[][][][][][][][][][]

"Goddamn it! I hate when this happens!" A blonde man in a white and grey striped sweater and blue trousers shouts, cursing infront at the heating that have just gone out. It was broken. "Fucking heating machine!" Tommy kicked in the wall in frustration, lightly yelping from the impact, grabbing for his toe. It was then when a raven-hair man stepped into the doorway of the living room, confused upon why his friend was shouting so much. "What the hell are you doing?" Adam asked and couldn't help but to giggle a bit when he saw Tommy holding his foot and was trying to stand on one leg with his shaky balance.

"Are you fucking blind? The fucking heating have gone out!" Tommy put his hurting foot back on the ground. "I don't want to call a fucking heating repairman and spend stupid money again! Goddammit!" Adam raised an eyebrow and smirked. He loved these silly scenes Tommy always did when the heating broke, shouting and swearing and growing more angry every little second. It was funny, almost amusing.

Though the heating broke the third time this week...

"Stop smirking like a fucking smart-ass and think of a way of how we fucking fix it!"

"The heating..? I have no idea." Adam replied, his tone soft.

"What?!" Tommy exclaimed, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to get warmer. "We're going to freeze to death!"

"Oh, you're worried about that?" The singer said dismissively, stepping forward to Tommy. "Don't worry, we will be fine."

Tommy frowned deeply, rubbing his arms on his shoulders and breathed steam in the unbelievable coldness in the room. Adam looked perfectly fine though, as if he didn't really mind the cold or he just didn't care or didn't feel it or- god knows what. The singer was wearing a black jacket and black trousers.

"Are you even aware of the temperature, Adam? Do you realize how fucking cold it is?!" Tommy shrieked like a young kid. It was so adorable. That cute, angry face of his. "It's the coldest fucking winter in the years!" Oh he was not happy. He didn't like winter. He could be stubborn sometimes when he was angry. The good thing was, it was easy to lighten Tommy up and then it would be fine.

"I said," Adam cut Tommy off. "We will be fine." Adam repeated and stepped even closer to the small blonde. Tommy glared again, lightly blushing at the height difference of how small he was compared to Adam.

Damn.

Seeing that Tommy had finally shut up now, Adam smirked and talked on. "Just go grab as many blankets as you can find and meet me here on the couch in the living room. There are spare blankets upstairs in the bed room."

Tommy looked up at the singer for a few seconds, before deciding to do as he said, walking past the doorway still with a frown on his face. Adam was smirking to himself the whole time while Tommy went to search for the blankets, sitting on the couch and waiting for him.

About two minutes later Tommy came back with four blankets holding in his arms. "These are all I could find."

"That's enough. Give me them." Adam stood up and took the blankets Tommy had handled him. The blonde watched as the singer put the two fluffy blankets on the couch, and held the other two in each of his hands. "And the last ones for you." He threw them at Tommy and he catched it. "So come on, lay on the couch." Adam instructed and Tommy sighed lightly, stepping forward and laying down on the now fluffy couch, wrapping the two blankets all around him and only his head stuck out.

Adam looked down at him, blinking. "Are you warm?"

"N-Not really... still a little cold."

The singer hummed in thought. "Let me see what I can do about that." Adam said, snickering. Tommy stared in confusion, until then Adam climbed over him on the couch behind him, laying down and snuggling under the blankets, pressing against the blonde's back. Tommy felt a jolt of relief rush through him when Adam wrapped his arms around him.

Tommy lightly blushed as they laid there in silence for a few minutes, but Adam didn't notice as he had his head buried against the blonde's neck from the back. Tommy heard a light hum. "So..." Adam softly whispered. "How about now?"

Tommy turned around so he was facing his friend, still having the small blush on his cheeks. Adam smirked when he saw that. "I'm... still a little cold." The blonde blinked, staring into the deep, bright blue eyes of Adam's. The singer had blinked too, before caressing Tommy's cheek and leaning in closer, pressing their lips together. This has surprised them both a bit, but Tommy shut his eyes and felt the softness and smoothness of Adam's lips. It was almost a featherish touch. The two of them just laid there, savouring each other's tastes and memorizing the amazing feeling of the lips they were kissing.

After a while they broke apart, staring at eachother for a few moments, realizing what they have just done. Adam lightly giggled and a smile grew on Tommy's face, pressing their foreheads together.

"Are you warm enough now?" Adam blinked.

"Kiss me again and I'll let you know." Tommy played, purring in response.

The singer grinned and immediately pressed his lips against Tommy's, his hand finding it's way up to the blonde's hair, pushing their lips closer. His tongue dominated Tommy's mouth, while the guitarist entangled their legs together under the blanket. The other hand of Adam's moved it's way down Tommy's body, folding on his pretty ass. The blonde let out a light moan and licked Adam's lips.

"It's getting so hot here..." Tommy said with a smirk on his face. Adam cocked an eyebrow playfully and grinned. "Getting hot where..?" He pressed his hand somewhere where Tommy expected it the least.

"Here?" He rested it between Tommy's legs, rubbing softly.

Tommy let out a loud yelp in surprise and shut his eyes, moaning into Adam's touch, trying to press closer into that skillful hand.

"Y-Yes... right here.."

Adam grinned and rubbed harder, capturing Tommy's tongue in a passionate dance as the blonde panted continuously, being trapped in between his new 'heating machine'.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Tommy stared outside the window at the falling snow while Adam was putting the Christmas lights on the wall ledges. Eventually they did also get a Christmas tree. It wasn't for their taste much to celebrate this holiday. But the other bandmates have convinced them to do it, saying it was a good idea. It took them more than ten minutes to convince them. The bandmates didn't shut their mouths until the singer and guitarist accepted the offer. They thought it would be funny seeing them decorate it. And eventually they really did it. The Christmas tree was only decorated with the lights though. Still, it looked pretty nice. They will add more things to it later.

Venting a light sigh, Tommy pulled a red scarf out he hid under his coat, holding it in his hands, examining it. The blonde looked at it for several seconds, before deciding to wrap it around his neck. It was getting cold a little. But before Tommy could put the scarf around his neck, someone had snatched it from his hands. Adam looked at the red scarf confusingly, wondering where Tommy got it. He didn't see it whole day, until now. 

"Where'd you get this scarf?" The singer asked, holding the fluffy thing in his hand. When Tommy wanted to take it, Adam moved the hand away.

"It's a Christmas gift I got."

"From who?"Adam took a step back as Tommy tried to reach for the scarf. The blonde struggled to take his gift out of Adam's hands, but groaned as the singer moved it up to the air, completely out of Tommy's reach. Adam smirked and Tommy stopped with his actions, standing in place.

"I've got it from Monte."

"Oh, Monte? How nice.~ Are you two in a relationship? I hope not.." Adam frowned at the thought. This month Adam saw that Tommy and Monte have been spending a lot of time together, and he was getting concerned. But there was a hint of jealousy in his voice, too.

Tommy shook his head. "No. It's just a little gift I got from a friend, okay? And it's mine.. so give it to me!" Tommy grabbed tightly at Adam's arm and pulled at it, trying to move it down so he could take his scarf. Adam looked down at the small blonde and easily pushed him away with one hand so he was standing an arm-reach away. "Nah. I'm holding it now so it's mine.~" Adam played around. "I like it, it'll fit nicely to my colors."

"Yeah sure, maybe you'll become a fashion model." Tommy mumbled. "Now give the scarf back!" Tommy bursted forward and in less than 2 seconds he was fighting to get his gift back. But Adam moved his arm up again and it was far too high for Tommy to reach. The blonde jumped several times, hoping he will grab it. But no luck. Adam was taller than him, while Tommy was the small, weak and poor one. He really didn't like being small in several situations. Huffing lightly, Tommy had crossed his arms and shook his head, while Adam smirked down at him and winked. Tommy narrowed his eyes, "You're such an ass, you know that?"

"Yeah, you're right, I'm an ass. I have a nice ass." Adam grinned and reached to grab at his own ass, squeezing it, letting out a soft moan and arching his back. Tommy blushed and frowned at the same time when Adam did that.

Tommy was on him again, and this time he grabbed the scarf and snatched it out from Adam's hand. But the singer got hold of it again and tugged at it and the blonde did too.

"I still didn't try it!" Adam groaned, pulling on the scarf harder.

"And you won't!" Tommy said as he felt Adam tug on it. He'll tear it! Narrowing one eyebrow, Tommy had then smirked and let go of the scarf, causing Adam to lose his balance as he was pulling so hard onto it. The singer stumbled back and crashed into the Christmas tree, ruining the decoration on it. The lights have managed to tangle all the way around his upper body, lower body and even around his legs. One light bulb was hanging by his forehead and was glowing annoyingly right between his eyes. An amused laughter caught his attention and he growled at his friend, who was now standing several steps from him.

"Ahahaha! Oh Adam!" Tears of laughter streamed from Tommy's eyes. "That's what you get for trying to get things that aren't yours! Oh you're such a kid!" Tommy continued to laugh hysterically, causing Adam to glare at him, but the blonde didn't really pay attention to that. The singer sighed and pulled the bulb away from his face. He looked up at Tommy, who was still caught in his laughter. Smirk spread on Adam's face as he got an idea, and he grabbed one bulb rope, swinging it at Tommy and got it wrapped around his waist. Yelping in surprise, Tommy was then pulled down to Adam, laying on top of him, body pressed to body. Tommy's eyes widened as Adam's lips brushed against his, getting surprised at this sudden reaction. The kiss was rough but passionate at the same time, and it was still that heated kiss he always loved from Adam. The blonde closed his chocolate eyes and became succumbed to the singer's kisses. 

Soon Adam pulled away, listening to his friend's light panting. Lightly smiling, Tommy had then wrapped the scarf around Adam's neck. "Better?" Tommy tilted his head to the side in question and Adam smirked. 

The singer shook his head. He grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around Tommy's neck and his, so they were wearing it both together. "Better now." Adam warmly smiled. Tommy blinked as they both stared into eachother's eyes. Tommy then leaned closer and pressed his lips on Adam's once again, closing his eyes. The singer deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tommy's waist and pulling him closer. Tommy played with Adam's hair.

They continued to kiss as a mistletoe hanged above their heads from a tree branch.


End file.
